Fanfic: The Gavel's Curse
'Chapter One: '''Cursed It was a busy morning at the courthouse. "Mia!" Nut said. "You have a case at 9:00!". Judge mia checked her watch. It was 8:59! Mia searched for her gavel. "Nut, have you seen my gavel?" she asked her manager. "Just get one!" Nut retorted. "The court case starts ''now!". Mia grabbed a rugged box from the storage room, and pulled out a random gavel. It was old and dusty, with an eerie brown glow. The handle had detailed drawings of sockmonkeys in regal tunics getting mauled by apes that suspisiously looked like Buck. Mia grasped the gavel, and opened the doors to the courtroom. "Go get 'em," Nut told her. Mia sat herself down in her chair, just as Nut said. "Honorable and presiding Judge Mia,". Mia was hardly listening when Turdsley told her why he was sueing Birdena, and jumped when Birdena pulled out a gun. "Allright, everyone on the floor!". Nobody did. "Hey! She should be diskwawified so I win!" said Turdsley. Birdena pointed the gun at Turdsley. "QUIET!". Birdena leaped into the air. "ORDER IN THE COURT!" Mia cried, lowering her gavel. Just as the gavel cam in contact with her desk, time stopped. Birdena froze in the air above Turdsley, Turdsley haulted in mid-scream, and Nut was running out to the scene with an sngry scowl on his face. Mia blinked. What just happened? She got up from her desk, and poked Birdena in the air. She didn't budge, like she was frozen in an ice cube. Same with everyone else. "You seem puzzled..." a voice said. Brownfeather stepped out of the frozen crowd. "Brownfeather! How are you moving?" asked Mia. "I'm immortal, idiot," the owl snapped. "Why is everyone frozen?". "You've stopped time, with that gavel,". "How?". "The gavel did it,". "I know! But how did it do it?!". Brownfeather blinked. "...You hit it on the desk, silly". Mia screamed. 'Chapter Two:' Discovery Brownfeather had taken Mia to her house, and they sat down at a wooden table carved ot of the ground. Bronfeather set two dainty cups of tea on the table. "One leaf, or two?" she asked, showing Mia a little stevia plant. "What about sugar?". "I don't believe in that. Everything's from nature for me". Mia groaned in annoyance as she saw Brownfeather drop four stevia leaves into her cup of tea. She took a sip, and said, "Did you bring the gavel?". Mia nodded, and placed the gavel on the table. Brownfeather picked up the gavel and inspected it, all wh8ile taking sips of tea. "Well, sllluuu, It looks very, slllluuuurrpp, old, in fact, I think it might, slllluuurrrrr-", "Put the tea down!" Mia screeched, wacking the cup out of Brownfeather's wings. It shattered on the ground. "Now just tell me about it!". Brownfeather ruffled her feathers in annoyance, but she went back to work. "...I think it might be from the...let's see...yes, it's from the 200s!". "As is the year?". "No, Birdena's age. Yes it's the year!". Brownfeather pointed a feather to the marks on the handle. "You see, Prophicisers carved prophicies into objects so fouture generations could remember them. Of course, this one never happened". She pointed to the ape. "I'm sure we would have known if Buck started attacking the city". Mia snorted. "But why did it freeze everyone?" she asked. Brownfeather narrowed her eyes at the gavel. "Well, some Prophicisers did ''give their objects good luck charms. But I don't know why anyone would give it ''that sort of charm". Mia took the gavel back, and looked in the back. There was a small ring in the back of the gavel. "You fool, I found something!". She pushed down on the ring. Nothing happened, she she tried pulling it. Nothing happened. "Nevermind, I guess it was just a-", Brownfeather grabbed the gavel back, and lightly touched the ring. A cylinde slid out easily. "But-I-you-me-I just-Then you..." Mia stuttered. Brownfeather just smilied. "Immortal touch". The cylinder was carved out like a canoe, and inside lay a small rolled up, peice of paper. Mia picked up the paper, and unrolled it. "It's a scroll!". It read, The curse of the Gavel's Curse is nigh, try to break it, but you'll surely die!. 'Mia gulped. "It doesn't give us any clues! "Yes it does," replied Brownfeather. "It's been scrambled! Like in my favorite books, Limey Picket!". She quickly unscrambled the phrase. "Now is says, Find the secret in the secret cave of the old hag!". "Impossible!" Mia said. "There isn't even a F in that! Or a-", "Don't underestimate the power of ME!" retorted Brownfeather. "It says we have to find the secret cave of the old hag". "I think I know who the old hag is". "Birdena?" asked Brownfeather, outside Birdena's barn house. "She's not here, you idiot. She's frozen in the courthouse!" Mia snapped. So they went back to the courthouse, and saw Birdena frozen in the air. "But how do we ask her were her secret cave is?". "We don't need her," said Mia. She fished thorugh Birdena's frozen pockets, and pulled out a door knob. "This is how Birdena keeps her house locked. We just look through her house, and find her cave!". Brownfeather grumbled, and they went back to the hag's house. They opened the door, and stepped inside. "Ew! Gross!" Mia said. The house smelt like fat, old, sweaty fat guys, and there was hay all over the floor. "I think this really ''did used to be a barn. I thought it was just some country style design". Suddenly, Brownfeather tripped over something jutting out of the floor. They uncoverved they hay, and were staring at a staircase going down. "Uh!" said Mia. "For a secret cave, she's not that secret about it! Any fool coul have found this. They causiously stepped down into the musky dark. "Guh, guh! I can hardly -Guh!- breath in here!". As the ventured futher down, they trapdoor closed behind them, and they heard a lock latch. "Classic," Brownfeather said with a snort. They went deeper, and finally came to an opening. "It's a room!". The staircase had opened up to a small room with shelves carved out of the walls. But on the shelves...were consipation pills. "Constipatia?" Mia said, picking up a jar. "This is what she made this cave for?". "It seems we're raiding the wrong hag's house," said Brownfeather. "The only secret here is that Birdena's contipated". They duo went back up the stairs, and found that the door wouldn't budge. "Try harder!". They banged on the door with their fists, screaming. "Wait," said Brownfeather. She pulled out Birdena's door knob, and put it in the door. It easily opened with a click. "You just have to keep you eyes peeled!" Brownfeather told Mia with a chuckle. They got out, covered up the door with hay, and went of of the barn. "Well, that was a failure". "Let's see..." thought Brownfeather. "We else is a hag...". "Grouch?". "No". "Hipper?". "No?". "Miss Luna?". "Yes, but she's to nice". Brownfeather storked her chin. "Well...they only other person would be...". Mia held her breath. "You!". '''Chapter Three: Burial Grounds "What? Me?" Mia said. "It's only logical!" Brownfeather said back. Her eyes narrowed. "And I bet you have a secret cave too!". She made a mad dash for Mia's house. "Hey! Stop! Wait!" Mia screeched after her. Brownfeather burst into Mia's house, and started pulling apart furniture. "Hey! Stop it!'. Browneather pushed away a couch aand uncovered a staircase. A maniacal grin crossed her face. "But! But...that's impossible!". Brownfeather chuckled, and stepped down the stairs. Mia watched as she disappeared into the darkness. Miaa suddenly heard a shriek. "Brownfeather?!". Mia stormed down the staircase, and entered a room similar to Birdena's. Brownfeather was laying on the ground. "I tripped," she said. Mia rolled her eyes. The room had carvings on the wall, including larger replicas of things that were on the gavel. Speaking of, Mia pulled the gavel out of her flab pocket. It was glowing an eerie brown. "This must be the real cave," said Brownfeather, getting up. "But I don't have a cave! This was never here before!". Brownfeather pinched up her face. "I'm sure". There was a grove in the wall, the exact shapre as the gavel. "Put it in!". Mia caustiously approached the wall, and insterted the artifact. All the groves in the wall that made the pictures began to glow the same shade of brown, starting at the gave, and spreading across the wall. The room began to shake, and clumps of dirt fell from the ceiling. "The curse is being lifted!". A clump of dirt fell, and hit Brownfeather, knocked her out. "This place is caving in!" said Mia to no one in particular. She started running fro the door. "DO NOT RUNNNNN!" a voice boomed. "YOU SHALL STAY AND FULFIL YOUR DESTINYYYYY!". "And what is that?" asked Mia nonchalantly, hands on her hips. "TO LIFT THE CURSE, YOU TWERPPPP!". "But I just did lift it!". "FAAAAAAALSE! THE CURSE IS ONLY HALF LIFTED! YOUR HOUSE WAS BUILT ON AN ANCIENT BURIAL GROUND! THIS CAVE HAS BEEN HERE FOR MILLIONS OF YEARSSSS!". "What more do I have to do?". "YOUR FRIENDS ARE UNFROZEN! BUT THE SPIRITS FROM THE OLD TRIBE THAT USED TO LIVE HERE ARE UNSATISFIED! THEY WANT THERE GAVEL BACCKKKK!". The wall rippled, and the gavel opped out of the grove, landing in Mia's hands. "YOU MUST GIVE IT BACK BEFORE IT IS TO LATEEEE! AND JUST TO MAKE SURE YOU DON'T GET COLD FEET...". Brownfeather's limp body levitated off the ground,. "...I WILL KEEP YOUR FRIEND CAPTIVE UNTIL YOU GIVE IT BACKKKK!". Brownfeather was sucked into the wall, and disapeared. "...NOW GOOOOO!". The room comleteley caved in and Mia was covered in soil. The gavel came loose from her hand and was lost in the mess. Mia finally shoved her way through the dirt. The ceiling toppled in after her, and Mia finally got out alive. She looked down at the ground, and there was the gavel! "How did this get out?" Mia asked herself, just as Matilda, Marley, and Maggie were just stepping through the front door, coming home from preschool ."Uh...Mom?". Mia smiled, as the gavel glowed a radiant brown, blinding the four monkeys in the room... Next time... Mia grabbed Maggie, who was halfway off the cliff. Marley screamed for air inside the spirit's belly. "Give us the gavel!" a ghost ordered. "I told you, we LOST it!" Mia told it. The last portal was about to close. "Hurry, Mia!" called Nut. Mia quickly got Marley and Maggie to safety, but she was too late. "GRAMMA! NOOOOOOOO... Read the next thrilling installment in the Gavel Saga: The Gavel's Legacy! Written and published by — [[User:Pugpo|'PUGPO']] 21:11, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Category:Fanon Category:The Gavel Saga